Believe In Me
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - "I love you. Truly, I do." Ron said, a bit shyly as Hermione just looked up at him. "Believe in me. Believe in that." - Hermione/Ron. One-shot.


I felt like another Hermione/Ron Christmas fic. :D I'm working (seriously!) on a Drarry Christmas fic, too.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

- -

**Believe In Me**

Somewhere in her dormitory up above, a girl of her sixth year in Hogwarts lay at the foot of her bed, her knees drawn together to hide her tear-streaked face. Her long, curly brown hair was covering a good portion of her face as she continued to cry her way through the night. It was Christmas Eve, and her dorm mates were out for the holidays, leaving her alone. But she didn't particularly care; she was relieved to know that they were going to leave.

Her best friends stayed for the holidays, Harry Potter having nowhere else to go to, his uncle and aunt not wanting him back at home; Ron Weasley, whose parents were at Egypt, escorting Bill and Fleur there. They were to tour Fleur; rather, Bill and Mr. Weasley were to do it because Mrs. Weasley was quite taken aback when they announced their engagement.

So that left their children, Ron and Ginny, back at Hogwarts. Ron had attained himself a girlfriend in the form of Lavender Brown. And Harry, well, her other best friend named Harry Potter was currently snogging with a bloke named Draco Malfoy. Neither she nor Ron could believe it at first, they thought that it was just a joke to hurt Harry, but the look in Malfoy's eyes when he gazed at Harry proved them wrong. So, being friends, they were okay with the relationship. They didn't even mind it that much when the two were at it in the Gryffindor couch near the fireplace. Harry had trusted Malfoy with their password, and Malfoy had trusted Harry with theirs. But it was never an option, really, for them to sit in the Slytherin common room, holding each other tight, because some of the Slytherin's had a thing for Malfoy and they weren't that much fond of him being squeezed by Harry Potter, no less.

The same thing goes for the Gryffindors, but at least the Gryffindors were good. Most of them were anyway.

So that left little, smart and pretty Hermione alone with no love interest. When she went down for dinner that evening, she found the common room empty, like every holiday break, not much students stayed. Well - -the common room was empty except for Draco Malfoy and Harry. They were laying on the hearth, on the rug, Harry's arms around Malfoy's and the blond's around Harry's. Hermione stifled a sob, making it sound like she was choking. Perfect. Everybody was happily in love and she was left alone on Christmas Eve. It wasn't like she cared, it wasn't even the most romantic day of the year. That day passed and she was given at least a few cards and was asked out to go to Hogsheads by a few number of boys, from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and from Hufflepuff. She just offered them a polite smile, told them ever so politely that she didn't want to go.

One boy, though, said something else after she refused his invitation. "It's Weasley, isn't it? You're going with him, right, Hermione?" Hermione choked on her words and shook her head.

"Really, Michael, I don't feel like going," She said, through another smile. And with that he waved and set off, a bit broken that the smartest witch in the whole sixth year had refused his invitation. Along with a few other boys.

But since then Hermione found herself thinking. Did she really like Ron? She was snapped out of her thoughts when Harry turned to look at her, he smiled. "Happy Christmas, Hermione." He greeted her as Malfoy tilted his head towards her direction. "What he said, Granger."

Hermione chuckled, despite the fact that her eyes were still rimmed-red, "Happy Holidays to you, too, Malfoy." She said. She quickly looked away, afraid that Harry might see through her and notice the aftermath of crying the whole afternoon. "Well...I'll see you later then...Harry...Malfoy." She climbed out of the Fat Lady's portrait, smiled at her and her friend Violet, and then headed the other way to the Great Hall.

When she reached the library, though, she saw a familiar mass of red hair, tall figure and freckled face. She turned away, briskly walking and stopping when she felt an arm on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ron wearing what seemed to be an expression of complete puzzlement.

"Hey, Hermione. What's up?" He asked. Hermione looked down, muttered a quick, 'Happy holidays' and turned to leave but Ron held her down.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." Ron said as he bent down to press his lips to hers, the kiss quick but soft.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up as Ron flushed.

"I love you. Truly, I do." Ron said, a bit shyly as Hermione just looked up at him.

"Believe in me. Believe in that,"

- -

Uwaaaah! Corny ending! Sorreeee.

Happy Christmas!


End file.
